


2 worlds, 2 words

by DakeuDAKUU



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Romance, Baking, Boys In Love, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Murder, Oblivious, Other, Plants, Psychology, Romance, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakeuDAKUU/pseuds/DakeuDAKUU
Summary: Desc;A 22 year old plant loving person just casually living with their idiot of a best friend just casually working with the government as they try to figure out their relationship with eachother.Filled with fluff, comedy, and a bit of angst.(I suck at writing so pls bear w me, but i swear I'll do better!)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	2 worlds, 2 words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This isn't my first work, but its my first work on ao3! So pls bare with me if my writing sucks, im still learning!
> 
> Tips: L; means Lucas POV! And J; means Jay POV!
> 
> Cursive: thoughts/thinking

It was just a normal day. watering plants, eating red velvet cookies, and opening a door to see an idiot of a best friend and a roommate covered with blood.

I sigh as I let Jay into our apartment. 

"So.. What happened now?" I ask Jay. 

"Some guy had some information we really needed, so we got that info then killed him. Y'know just the daily" He says as he takes off his sweater, throwing it into a basket full of dirty clothes then flopping down on our couch.

"Ah, yeah; the usual" I mumble quietly. I sit down next to him and pick up a red velvet cookie and tap his shoulder to get his attention. 

"Hey, want a cookie?" I ask him. "Yeah" He takes the cookie out of my hand and bites it. "Thanks, Lucas. It tastes really good" He says while still chewing the part of the cookie he bit off.

"Don't speak while eating, dumbass." I scold him, he chuckles. "Sorry about that. Y'know i have a habit of doing that.". I sigh and slump down on the couch, I pick up the remote next to me.

"What do you wanna watch?" I ask him, he looks at me and says "Can we watch some billy and mandy?", "Yeah, sure" I say as I open the TV and search for Billy and Mandy, I press the channel it's on and we start watching.

"You know i haven't watched this show in a while, the only memory i had of this show was that one episode of Mandy locking Billy in a closet and leaving him there" I say while i still look at the TV. "Huh, not gonna lie, i don't remember shit from this cartoon" He says.

"We had a fucked up childhood. And I know that because we used to watch happy tree friends "He says, following with a chuckle. "Holy shit; i haven't watched that cartoon in like, years dude.", " Really? I just started rewatching it like, a week ago!"

"What?! Without me?!" I say dramatically.

"Yeah, i did start watching it without you, what're you gonna do about it?" He says, smirking. "I'm not gonna bake anything for you next week." I say Threateningly to him.

"Awh what the fuck! Fine then, I'll watch it with you tomorrow then!" He says loudly

I giggle, "I'm just joking, Dumbass! You know i would feel bad if i didn't bake you anything!" I say. "Oh, then whatever then. I can spoil it for you then.", " I mean yeah sure, you can spoil it for me" I respond back with a softer voice.

-

"There was this one cartoon i really liked, i think it was called 'Randy Cunningham, the 9th grade ninja' ", "didn't you have a crush on the main dude?" Jay says to me questionly while looking at me. "Yeah, he was pretty cute when he was in his ninja transformation." I say while giggling. 

"Is that how you found out you were gay?" He asks again. "I mean yeah, but i realized when i was gay when i looked at my friends boyfriend" I say to him while looking deeply into his dark chocolate eyes.

_His eyes look so pretty, beautiful and such. Everything about his eyes are just so perfect, I wish I could never stop looking at his dark chocolate eyes. His eyes look like they just came out of a Renaissance art piece. And I just adore his eyes forever._

"Hey, Lucas. You doin' good?" I snap out of my trance and I look away. "Yeah, I'm doing fine. Don't worry about it." _I lie to him, man, I'm pretty shitty for lying, but whatever._ "Alright then, Lucas" He says then looking at the TV.

I stand up from the couch and stretch, I walk to my room and yell out "i'll be taking a nap! Please don't burn down the house while I'm vibing!", "don't worry! I won't burn the house down!" He yells back to me. I walk into my room and lock it, I flop on my bed, thinking about his eyes.

_His eyes were so pretty, fuck i just want to look at them for a bit longer, maybe forever_. I thought to myself. I take out my phone and I go on twitch to watch some missed streams from Quackity, philza, Eret, and some others. I watched Quackity stream first because I wanted to see the raids n' shit. Kinda excited for the 15th of January.

Then I just ran past and watched the rest of the other current streams that I missed.

-

Time passes, now I'm watching Tommyinnit trying to speedrun minecraft with Wilbur by his side. And he's yelling a bit, but i don't blame him; I'd do the same.

Suddenly the thought of his dark chocolate brown eyes pop up in my mind again.

I just couldn't stop thinking about them. It felt weird to think about them, but it was a good kind of weird? I guess.

_His eyes looked ethereal, it looked like an ocean of dark chocolate. It looked so beautiful; the way the sunlight made his eyes look even more beautiful. I just can't stop thinking about them._

I sigh as I leave the twitch app, turning off my phone then putting it on my nightstand. I turn off my lamp then I put layers of my blankets on top of me. It felt warm and comfortable. Why am I starting to notice his eyes are so beautiful? It's weird that i'm noticing it now, but whatever.

It was another good day living with my roommate and best friend, Jay. 

But now i just can't stop thinking about his eyes, they're so pretty. 

But anyways

Goodnight, London.

_________________________________

**"Lavender, oh Lavender.**

**Violets burning through my eyes**

**Fields in the unknown**

**People you know**

**You take your show on the road**

**we're on Lavender road**

**Holding Lavenders**

**Surrounded by trees, flowers, houses**

**I can't tell what's real**

**Lavender, show me what's real and fake now."**

**-k.j**

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! Pls tell me what i should improve im the comments so i can try to write a bit better im the next chapter!


End file.
